Pretty Woman
by scorpion22
Summary: This is based off of the very popular movie, but of course it had Twilight characters. I hope you enjoy it and review and remember I own nothing.


This just popped into my head I hope you like it. I own nothing

Chapter 1

"Kate "said Bella opening her eyes seeing nothing in the darkness of the apartment she shared with her best friend instantly she got a bad feeling and as much as she tried to ignore it she couldn't. Bella wasn't proud of what she was, but it was the only way she knew to earn a living. Her and her friend were both hookers it was Kate who brought her into this life and now Bella didn't know how to get out so eventually she stopped trying and she just lived her life getting up every night and going to their corner to work.

" Another day on the job " whispered Bella as this thought left her mind and she sat up getting off the bed pulling on her worn out dress in one movement then her bracelets and finally she covered her beautiful brown hair with a dirty blond wig as a finishing touch. She looked at herself in the mirror and scrutinizing herself thinking to herself that this dress it did its job well it showed more of her body then it covered.

Silently she pulled on her boots and then applied her lipstick and then without a word she was gone grabbing her condom filled purse before opening the apartment door.

"I need the rent it's either that or your out of here "came the voice of their landlord as she opened the door, Bella quickly closed the door again and moved back through her apartment. Bella hurried to the kitchen searching underneath the sink for the tiny box they kept the rent money in, but when she opened it she instantly felt a headache coming when she found the box empty and she knew Kate had taken the money for drugs. As she went out the window she could hear the landlord at the door and as that feeling inside her got worse Bella went down the fire escape and then down the street in search of Kate. She breathed a sign when she was a few blocks away listening to the sirens blasting around her.

Bella went straight to the blue oyster knowing that would be where Kate would be a place where her dealer Edward Cullen was most of the time. Bella walked through the back door of the club and instantly she locked eyes with the bartender. He pointed her upstairs and with a wave of thanks Bella went up the stairs. She found Kate in the V.I.P. room she was stuffing that stuff up her nose as Edward and Tanya his girlfriend watched with a smile on their face.

"Bella, Kate your roommate is here "smiled Edward when he saw her enter the room.

Kate and Bella's eyes met as she came walking towards her grabbing her by the arm and pulling her towards the door, but then she came face to face with Edward.

"Kate where's our rent "said Bella as she stared Edward down.

" It's gone " whispered Kate looking at Bella for a split second knowing by her friends silence that she was disappointed and angry.

" You bought drugs with our rent what the hell is wrong with you " snapped Bella turning on her friend looking at Kate expecting her to answer, but when she didn't Bella turned back to Edward flinching away from him as her placed his hand on her shoulder moving closer so that their noses almost touched.

"She still owes me another two hundred more "whispered Edward moving away from her as he spoke so that his lips touched her ear before she had a chance to step away.

"Another two hundred, Jesus Kate "whispered Bella looking at her friend before suddenly she was grabbed by Edward and taken to another corner of the room away from Kate.

"Bella listen I know you don't like me, but I want to help you and your friend so how about you work on her debt with me "whispered Edward as he spoke he ran his hand up her waist till he was cupping her breast. Bella pushed away from him quickly moving back to Kate, she felt like slapping him, but she didn't feel like getting the shit kicked out of her by one of his guards.

"Come on let's go "said Bella leading Kate out of the room before Edward grabbing her again.

"I don't want you working tonight Bella "whispered Edward smiling before he slammed the door in their faces.

"I just can't believe you sometimes "snapped Bella as she dragged Kate out of the blue oyster moving quickly down the street not stopping till they were at their regular corner. During this same time Aro Volturi was at a party he really didn't care to be at in the house of his business partner and brother Caius Volturi. Aro was bored out of his mind he had more important things to do in his opinion, they weren't here to party they had come to Los Angeles from Italy on business, but it appeared business was the last thing on Caius's mind because he hadn't stopped partying since they arrived.

"I have more important things to do "seethed Aro finally leaving his place at the bar and moving through the house to the parking area. They were supposed to be in town on business, they were attempting to buy and take over Whitlock and Hale shipping, but first they had to convince the current owner and founder Maria Whitlock and the grandchildren of the late co-founder Victoria Hale, Jasper and Rosalie Hale to sell, but so far they refused. Aro couldn't stand another moment at this party he had to leave and just like he knew he would his brother Caius was right behind him trying to stop him from leaving.

"Aro "called Caius running behind him yet still he wasn't about to catch up to his brother until they were in the parking area surrounded by cars.

"Caius I'm borrowing your car "said Aro smiling at him as he took his car keys from the valet.

"My car, why is something wrong with you limo " stammered Caius watching as his brother who he had never seen drive himself before got into his car pointing behind him as an answer to his brothers question and when Caius turned around he saw that his brothers limo was blocked in my a million other cars.

" Thank you Caius I'll make sure it gets back to you in one piece " smiled Aro waving as he drove off in his brothers car knowing from the look on his brothers face that he was worried about him wrecking it. Caius watched a look of horror on his face as Aro drove off he knew he wasn't driving it right he could hear the gears squeaking. Aro drove around forever he had never had to drive himself around Hollywood before usually he had a driver and right now he had no idea where he was going.

Aro found himself on Hollywood boulevard and he still had no idea how to get back to his hotel so with some reservations he pulled over by two women standing on the side of the street who he knew to be hookers and as one walked towards the side of the car he tried to stay calm. When a man pulled up just in front of them in a black Ferrari Bella looked at Kate and with a nod from her she started walking towards the side of the car. She could hear Kate behind her talking encouragingly to her, but she forced that out of her mind as she came to the side of the car breathing a sign before leaning in to talk to the driver.

"Hello baby you looking for a date "said Bella enticingly looking at him as she leaned into the car through the window.

"No I'm not I'm looking for directions to the Beverly Palm Wilshire Hotel do you think you could help "asked Aro giving the woman one of his classic smiles.

"Sure for twenty bucks "smiled Bella hearing in that moment as Edward called her name.

" OK could you please go " said Bella after taking the twenty bucks and getting into the car watching as the driver tried to get the car into gear and looking out the back window she saw Edward coming from across the street.

" Bella get out of that god damn car " screamed Edward as he approached he was almost to the car close enough to touch it when suddenly they drove away with a burst of speed and when they did Bella couldn't help, but breath a sign of relief.

"So do you have a name "asked Bella looking the tall dark and handsome man up and down?

"I'm Aro Volturi, what's your name "said Aro keeping his eyes on the road as he spoke.

"Whatever you want it to be "breathed Bella leaning closer to him, but then away again the smile leaving her face when he looked at her silently asking if she was serious.

" Bella my name is Bella Swan and no that is not a made-up name, do you know how to drive this thing " asked Bella trying to smile at him again and this time he smiled back looking at her as he tried to switch gears.

"I've never had to drive myself before "said Aro in answer to her question still looking at her and he couldn't help, but frown when she tried not to laugh at him and failed.

" You must have a lot of money because where I come from you either drive or walk and you don't look like the walking type " said Bella beginning to give him directions after this, but she could tell she was confusing him even more he had no idea where he was going . When he pulled over to the side of the street she thought he was going to kick her out of the car and take her twenty bucks back, but she never saw what was going to come out of his mouth.

"Would you like to drive instead of me "asked Aro looking at her.

"Seriously, yeah "whispered Bella smiling as he got out of the car in the same moment as her and they switched seats and looking at him with a smile on her face as she drove the car forward. Before he knew it they were parked in front of the Beverly Palm Wilshire Hotel the valet quickly opened the door and as he took the car away they stood face to face.

"Thank you for the directions "said Aro making her smile as she nodded.

"I'm glad I could help" smiled Bella in that moment she didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust this man she didn't have to have her walls up like with every other john she had ever had.

" Do you need a ride back I can find somebody to give you a ride " said Aro looking into her eyes in that moment he couldn't help, but think that they were the most beautiful chocolate brown he had ever seen and as he looked into those eyes he wanted to take her upstairs.

" I was thinking I'd get a cab with my twenty bucks, but thanks anyway " smiled Bella looking at him one last time before turning away from him and walking away and instead of a cab she sat down at a bus stop and began silently waiting. Aro watched her part of him wanting to go up to his hotel suite and forget all about her while another part wanted to go up to his suite with her and spend the night with her. Signing he walked towards her as she sat at the bus stop waiting for the bus. When she saw him coming towards her Bella couldn't hide her surprise when suddenly he was sitting next to her.

"How much for the whole night "whispered Aro taking her hand as their eyes met again.

"You couldn't afford it "smiled Bella noticing how big he smiled because of her words.

"I have more money than god believe me when I say I can afford it whatever the amount "said Aro smiling at her as he took her other hand pulling her to her feet.

"How much "whispered Aro looking into her eyes licking his lips in the same moment. Bella stared at him; she was beginning to think this guy wasn't just another John he made her feel like no one had ever made her feel in a long time.

"Two hundred dollars " said Bella letting him lead her into the hotel with a nod in that moment feeling wet between the legs while also thinking of Kate wanting to get Edward out of her life. Bella couldn't keep her jaw from dropping as she walked into the hotel with him it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen in her life. They walked up to the desk and she stood behind him as he started to talk to the lady behind the desk.

"Any messages "asked Aro letting go of her hand for the first time.

"Yes Mr. Volturi several "said the lady handing him a stack of note cards.

He looked through a few of them before putting the rest in his jacket and then taking her hand again.

"Please send up some of your best Champaign and some chocolate strawberries "said Aro before leading her towards the elevator. They stood together waiting for the elevator and as people passed she saw the looks they gave her. As they stepped into the elevator he placed his hand at the small of her back and as he did she couldn't help, but smile because it felt so right for his hand to be there.

"Are you alright "asked Aro looking at her with concern?

"Yes I'm fine I'm just not used to all this "said Bella smiling when he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"What floor are we going to "asked Bella looking at him?

"The Penthouse "said Aro in that same moment they both heard a ding and the elevator doors opened. They moved out of the elevator together and suddenly they were inside his suite it wasn't like any hotel room she had ever seen. He went to sit behind a desk piled with papers and smiling she walked over to him jumping up on the desk.

"There's a chair right there "said Aro frowning as his eyes went up her long gorgeous legs.

"I like this better "whispered Bella watching as his hand started to move up her leg.

"Could we just sit and talk "said Aro making her smile as they moved to sit on the couch.

"No one's ever asked me to just sit and talk "smiled Bella in that same moment there was a knock on the door. It was the Champaign and strawberries after paying for them they sat on the couch together and soon neither one of them could stop laughing.

Turning on the TV they began to watch one of those old black and white movies. As they watched the movie together suddenly Bella felt his hand slide up her legs in the same moment as their eyes met. Putting the movie on mute Bella straddled him smiling as his hands slipped off the top half of her dress and she opened his shirt before doing the same to his pants.

"What do you want "whispered Bella looking at him a mixture of lust and tenderness in her eyes?

"What do you do "asked Aro smiling down at her?

"Everything except I don't kiss on the mouth "said Bella slipping her hand into his pants in that moment and stroking his hard cock.

"Good neither do I "said Aro as she fell to her knees in front of him taking his cock into her mouth. She felt his hands at the back of her head as she bobbed her head over him sucking on him in desperation. When he was almost ready to come she grabbed a condom quickly slipping it on him. Straddling him their eyes locked together as she let him enter her filling her in a way no man ever had.

She smiled as she rode him hard and fast her hands on his shoulders digging into the fabric of his shirt. Aro groaned his hands finding her hips guiding her every movement thrusting up into her pussy bringing them both to the edge of no return. As it continued Aro looked at her he had never seen a woman look more beautiful; her eyes were closed as she moaned in a mixture of passion and pleasure.

"OH fuck "growled Aro when he came hearing as seconds later she uttered the same words coming with him. Rolling onto the side lying on the couch next to him she looked at him this was the first time in a long time that someone had made her come.

Before she knew it he had her on her feet and smiling together he led her into the bedroom. Pushing him onto the bed Bella ripped another condom open with her teeth before falling on top of him again.


End file.
